This invention relates to novel bis-m-benzotrifluoride compounds. In particular, it relates to bis-m-benzotrifluoride diamines, precursors for making the diamines, and to polymers made from the diamines.
Polyimides are condensation polymers usually made by reacting a primary diamine with a dianhydride or tetracarboxylic acid. Aromatic polyimides, where both the diamine monomer and the dianhydride or tetracarboxylic acid monomer are aromatic, exhibit outstanding mechanical properties and excellent thermal and oxidative stability. They are widely used in place of metals and glass in high performance applications throughout the electrical, electronic, automotive, aerospace, and packaging industries.
The properties of a particular polyimide depend, of course, on the particular diamines and dianhydrides or tetracarboxylic acids used in making it. Properties that are very useful in the electronics industry include a high solubility of the polyimide in organic solvents and a low dielectric constant. If the polyimide is to be used as a film, it is desirable that it be colorless and transparent so that the underlying substrate is visible and undistorted.